elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunel Hlas
Sunel Hlas is a Dunmer widower and trader who resides in his shop in the Great Bazaar district of Mournhold. Background Sunel Hlas is very depressed since he lost his beloved wife Dralasa to the Blight. He feels guilty for her death and has lost every hope to start a new life. Interactions The MatchMaker Sunel Hlas is one possible choice as suitor for Marena Gilnith, who is looking for a husband. Location Sunel Hlas can usually be encountered in his shop in the Great Bazaar. If he decides to go on a date with Marena Gilnith, however, he can be found standing outside The Winged Guar in Godsreach together with her. Conversations Greeting "Hello there. I suppose you've come to trade, and that's fine with me. Azura knows there's little else in the world worth doing. None of the rest of it matters... adventuring, fame, women. It's all pointless." Sunel Hlas "Yes, that's me. What of it?" :women (low disposition) "Are we friends, name? No, we're not, and I'll kindly ask to mind your own business." :women (high disposition) "Bah - women. There's no happiness to be found. No lasting happiness, anyway. It's all a sham. Oh, I didn't always think so. I had a wife once, and was madly in love with her. But then my foolishness took her away, and now here I am. Bitter, alone, and tired of life. I'll have little else to do with women, that's for sure." ::foolishness'' "That's what it was, all right. The folly of youth. Had dreams, aspirations. I foolishly followed them, and took my wife to Vvardenfell for what was supposed to be a "great adventure". I paid for my foolishness, paid in full. Unfortunately, my wife was made to pay as well. She caught the Blight shortly after arriving, and her frail constitution couldn't handle it. I lost her to the damned disease, and it ruined me. No one could replace her. None of the women I've ever know could ever replace her." ::'''women "What of it, race? You think there's anyone that could ever compare to my Dralasa?" :::"No, I don't." "I thought not. Bah, don't waste my time with this nonsense." :::"What about Marena Gilnith?" "Who? Marena Gilnith? I don't know her. Don't particularly care to either. But fine. If it will get you to leave me alone, then I'll meet her. It'll be a waste of time, though." :::foolishness "Speak no more of it. The less often I think of it, the better." :::Marena Gilnith "Ugh. What about her? Just go talk to her and get it over with. I have work to attend to, and this is taking up far too much of my time." :::women "Now what? Is this about that Marena Gilnith woman again? Can't you just leave well enough alone, name? Why must you continue to pester me about this?" ::::Marena Gilnith (after suggesting someone else to her) "She wants to meet someone else, not me? Well, that's just fine. Couldn't care less. Let's just forget the whole thing, shall we?" ::::Marena Gilnith (after suggesting him to her) "I don't know why I'm even discussing this. There's no way this is going to work out. It'll just end in heartbreak. *sigh* Very well, name. I'll meet her." :::::Marena Gilnith "What about her, name? You think you have some brilliant words of wisdom to impart to me?" ::::::"Stoiressic about your late wife would show her how compassionate you are. Talk about her at length." "Are you trying to be funny? No? Hmm. Well, I do have many stories I could tell. I'll think about it." ::::::"Just be yourself." "Well of COURSE I'm going to be myself! Who else would I be? Honestly, name. Sometimes you just don't think before you open your mouth." ::::::"Don't act so depressed. Try and be optimistic. You might surprise yourself." "I... I guess you're right. I can't live in the past forever, and Marena certainly doesn't deserve that kind of attitude. Thanks, name." ::::::women "Hrmph. Women. Not worth the effort, if you ask me. Not anymore, at least." :::::::Greeting "You'll have to come back later on, name. I need time to, ah, prepare for this meeting of yours." ::::::::Greeting (during the date) "Confound it, name! Are you determined to make this harder than it is? Leave us alone. I can talk to you some other time." :::::::::Marena Gilnith (if the date went badly) "What, you're surprised? Went just the way I thought it would. Don't know why I bothered in the first place. And frankly, I don't wish to discuss it anymore. Rather just forget the whole thing ever happened." ::::::::::Marena Gilnith "Oh, don't start that again. Just forget it." :::::::::women "I told you. "Nothing but a waste of time", I said. I think I've proved I'm right." ::::::::::women "Hrmph. I've no use for them anymore." :::::::::Marena Gilnith (if the date was a success) "name, I don't know what to say. Marena is just what I needed in my life, but without your help, I'd have been too blind to see it. Thank you so much. I... I know it's wrong to offer you something, as if in payment, but I want you to take this. It's sort of valuable, I guess, except that no one has ever wanted it, and, well, just take it and think of me. Or something. I don't know. I'm not very good at this sentimental stuff." ::::::::::Marena Gilnith "It's high time that I get on with the rest of my life, and Marena is the perfect woman to do that with. Thank you again." :::::::::women (if the date was a success) "Yes, well. I guess I have to rethink my opinion on a lot of things, don't I, name?" Appearances * ru:Сунел Хлас Category:Tribunal: Character Stub